Model Makers
Model makers are the people who make skins and dinosaurs. While ChickenEngineer created the game, he also had many helpers that added in their ideas/models. An up-to-date list of the current creators and former ones. Models Makers ChickenEngineer (YouTube Channel - ChickenEngineer) * Classic TRex, Classic TRex V2, Albino TRex, Scarred TRex, Triceratops, Riot Shield Triceratops, Golden Triceratops, Swamplike Ornithiomimus, Twitter Ornithiomimus, Granite Euoplocephalus, Dodo, Electric Pteranodon, Deep Sea Elasmosaurus, Sauroposeidon. Mystery_Block * Fossil Tyrannosaurus, Classic Triceratops, Movie Triceratops, Deep Jungle Triceratops, Classic Ornithiomimus, Speed Demon Ornithiomimus, Styracosaurus, Icicle Styracosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Brachiosaurus, Fossil Brachiosaurus, Classic Allosaurus, Baronyx, Kaiju Baronyx, Fossil Spinosaurus, Giganotoraptor, Thanksgiving Giganotoraptor, Jaws of the Jurassic, Ichthyosaurus, Gingerbread Ichthyosaurus, Diplodocus, Pteranodon, Sea Master Mosasaurus, Fossil Mosasaurus, Utahraptor, Ninjaraptor, Fossil Utahraptor, Classic Quetzalcoatlus, Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus, Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus, Stegosaurus, Onchopristis, Elasmosaurus, The Black Leviathan, Albertosaurus, Tyrannotitan, Classic Sauroposeidon, Dilophosaurus, Oceanic Sarcosuchus, Shunosaurus, Saltasaurus, Concavenator, Thalassomedon, Fossil Thalassomedon, Cerotosaurus, Cretoxyrhina, Apatosaurus, Arlo, Coelophysis, Leedsichthys, Yandusaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Plateosaurus, Corythosaurus, Prognathodon, Shastasaurus, Futalognkosaurus, Ichthyovenator, Saurolophus. Searchie (N/A) * Stegoceras. Jeffenette *Kosmoceratops, Stegosaurus, Tyrannotitan (w/ Liz), Dark Plague Tyrannotitan (w/ Liz), Triceratops (w/ Fea_rr) The_Heritor *Sarcosuchus Wolfragon *Cretoxyrhina, Wendigo Therizinosaurus (w/ Wendigo_King), Cockatrice Gigantoraptor Koekjeszijnlekker * Tyrannosaurus Rex, Golden Tyrannosaurus Rex, Santa Ornithiomimus, Fossil Ornithiomimus, Allosaurus, Fearsom Fowl Tyrannotitan, Landshark Concavenator, Forest Guardian Apatosaurus, Leviathan Shastasaurus, Dacentrurus, Squalicorax, Sauroniops, Dark Lord Sauroniops, Edmontonia, Giraffatitan, Murusraptor, Barosaurus, Achillobator, Liopluerodon. Supernob123 *Carnotaurus and many others Pokemantrainer * Mammoth, Ornithiomimus, Movie Brachiosaurus, Giant Albino Baronyx, Spinosaurus, Classic Spinosaurus, Movie Spinosaurus, Kaiju Spinosaurus, Pliosaurus, Mosasaurus, Giganotosaurus, Sarcosuchus, Saurophaganax. Baeblademaster (Youtube Channel - Epic Chan) * Thanksgiving Stegoceras, Fossil Pteranodon, Onchopristis, Fossil Sarcosuchus, Istiodactylus, Christmas Stegoceras, Christmas Shunosaurus, Apatosaurus Plush, Sarcosuchus V2, Saltasaurus V2, Salty Saltasaurus, Thalassomedon, Fossil Thalassomedon, White Walker Carcharodontosaurus. Kester14V5 (Fired) * Tyrannosaurus Rex, Ornithiomimus, Dark Plague Tyrannotitan, Ankylosaurus (Originally). servez_2build (YouTube Channel - Illegal Username) * Domitor Tyrannosaurus, Decomposer Pteranodon, Friday Fever Utahraptor, Maceball Stegosaurus, Battle-Scarred Giganotosaurus, Stretchy Titanosaurus, Albino Terror, Pitch Black Terror, Swarm Squalicorax, BlackFaced Helicoprion, Torvosaurus, Deinosuchus, Megavore, Classic Megavore, RakeMother Brachiosaurus, Ancient Aegypticus Spinosaurus, Shark of the Shallows Onchopristis, Kaiju Sauroposeidon, Poison Ivy Therizinosaurus, Berserk Claws Therizinosaurus, , Kentrosaurus, Krill Vacuum Leedsichthys, Island Mimic Leedsichthys, Titanosaurus, Kaiju Titanosaurus, Lusotitan, Aegisuchus, Gojirasaurus, Grizzly Spinosaurus, Megafin Elasmosaurus, Pungent Dilophosaurus, Battalion Triceratops, Abrasive Giganotosaurus, Kronosaurus Boyacensis, Spinosaurus, Giant Albino Baryonyx, Galactic Terror, Galactic Barosaurus, Galactic Thalassodromeus, Galactic Torvosaurus, and others. Fea_rr *Acrocanthosaurus, Puertasaurus , Anyvichus Trentaii * Mammoth. Herolegand3 (Fired) * Psychoceratops, Quetzalcoatlus, Pirateship Thalassomedon, Kosmoceratops, Parasaurolophus. vbot21 (Quit) * Mail Runner Ornithiomimus, Stalker Allosaurus, Black Mirage Dilophosaurus, Xenophysis Coelophysis. Guest32967 * Forest Woodbush, Avimimus, Chickenosaurus. Cryolophysis (Fired) * Troodon, Iguanodon, Camarasaurus, Parasaurolophus, Carnotaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Deinocheirus. Knightak (Quit) * Insectoid Quetzalcoatlus. timefast (Quit) * Classic Therizinosaurus. Erythia (Quit) * Werewolf Cretoxyrhina. Gooey355 (N/A) * Coelacanth. Chickat (N/A) * Angelic Coelacanth, Koolasuchus. Blaketrex (Quit) * Archelon, Helicoprion. Liz (YouTube Channel - Haxorua) * Arizonasaurus Wendigo_King * Frosted Rex, Terror Bunny ( w/ Fear ), Peak Spino, Late Valentine Plush, Wendigo Theri, Spirit Yandu, Megalodon, Trade lobby ( w/ Wolfragon ), Gallus Island ( w/ Fear ), and Default Map ( w/ Fear, Serv, etc ) Mac_Renee * Easter Archelon, DilophosaurusM (w/Liz), DilophosaurusF (w/Liz) Trivia * The reason for Kester to be fired is because he criticized the models of servez_2build and supernob123 and behaved horrible in general * Mystery_block was the most active model maker in 2015 that made a lot of mesozoic life models that are very bad, yet they were accepted due to the fact that DS never focused on making models realistic back then. *Wendigo King's models were placed under other names and he was almost forgotten for a couple of years. Category:Model Makers Category:Other Pages Category:Miscellaneous